The lens elements of laser beam expanders are ordinarily made of optical glasses. In general, optical glasses are considerably more expensive than optical-quality plastic and liquid materials.
A need has been recognized in the optical industry for reducing the cost of laser beam expanders. However, until the present invention, design forms had not been available for high-performance laser beam expanders whose lens elements consist only of plastic and liquid lens elements.